Sakura's Date
by The Pocketwatch
Summary: He was lying on her bed, his eyes were closed. Well, that was okay, He didn’t need to say anything. After all the hardship and horror in his life, he had an excuse. She had a lifetime to nurture his soul, to let him feel again. If anyone could do it, she


I did not create this story, I'm only posting it for the Author. Questions about the fic will be answered at the bottom. Please read the story before the bottom.

EDIT: I think this needs to be brought up. As said above, I did not write this fic. As much as I appreciate these reviews, I did not write it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, we had such a great day, don't you think?"

Sasuke said nothing.

He was lying on her bed, his eyes were closed. Well, that was okay, He didn't need to say anything. After all the hardship and horror in his life, he had an excuse. She had a lifetime nurture his soul, to let him feel again. If anyone could do it, she could. It's what she's always wanted, and now that it was in her grasp, was she really going to let something as trivial as his fragile mental state get in her way?

"Didn't you have fun at the fair, Sasuke-kun? The bumper cars were so silly!"

The fair…? That's right, the fair. She had spent the day there with Sasuke. All day. They had a great time, right? Sasuke won her a stuffed green frog doll. It was sitting on the table downstairs. He might be quiet, but Sasuke did like her. Would he bother playing a game to win her a prize if he didn't? She looked at him again. Even if he didn't want to talk, he still looked calm and serene. Was that a smile on his face? Of course it was. She couldn't blame him; she was A LOT of fun.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she started. "Do you want something to drink? I have some tea you might like or maybe some water…" He remained motionless. She felt a bit of anger rising, like she was talking to Naruto and he had said something stupid. _Don't forget, he's had a hard life._ It was silly; she had to remind herself of something so obvious. Sakura smiled, trying to look sunny, "I'll get you something anyway, Sasuke-kun. I know you like tea, so you'll _love_ mine."

She made her way to the stairs, stopping just at the top. Sakura remained motionless for a moment, waiting to see if Sasuke would respond. Was a thank you too much to ask? _Sure, Sakura-chan. I'd love some tea. I bet you make it like no one else can._ Was that a silly school girl's vision of love? Was _this_ what she really wanted? She thought just being with Sasuke would be enough. Maybe she needed more. Maybe it didn't matter. She made her way to the kitchen.

Reaching for an electric kettle on the side of the counter, she filled it with water and plugged it in. She sat at the kitchen table to wait rather than face three minutes of dead silence with Sasuke. She wasn't ready for that just yet. It would be better with tea. Her eyes fell to the center of the table. Wasn't something missing? _Yeah, that stupid frog. She could have sworn she had placed it on the table when she and Sasuke had come in. If it wasn't there, where did she put it…? Maybe…_

WhisssssssSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sakura's head snapped upright almost audibly. Either she had phased out for a second thinking about that stupid frog, or that was a hell of a quick three minutes. This kind of thing had been happening a lot lately. Time was getting away from her. _It's because you're finally experiencing true love. You don't just love Sasuke from a distance, unrequited and pathetic like some fat girl anymore, you love him and now he loves you. It's easy to lose track of some time when things are so perfect._ That made sense, right? Right. She unplugged the kettle and made the tea. One cup, just for Sasuke. She suddenly wasn't very thirsty. Not at all.

She brought the tea upstairs. Sasuke hadn't moved. Was he messing with her? _It's probably his way of saying he didn't want to move a muscle until she brought him his tea. It was sweet in his way._ That made sense. "Here's your tea, Sasuke-kun," she whispered and placed the cup on the night table next to her bed. "I just know you'll like it…" Again, not even a thank you. He didn't reach for the tea, wouldn't even try it.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed. "That's okay, though. Remember what we talked about before? Neither of us have ever done anything like that, right? Maybe it would cheer you up. I've got some rope we could use."

Sasuke was silent. That was okay; silence equals content, no? She thought it did.

Sakura began to dig around in her closet. She had them somewhere. After five minutes of searching, she found the bundle of rope, under a box of pictures. She pushed the box aside and grabbed the rope. "Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began, a tint of nervousness spreading over her face. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Boy, was she ever gentle. Sasuke didn't seem to struggle at all. She could feel the weight of his arms and ankles as she bound them to the posts at each corner of the bed. Sakura stepped back, admiring her handy work. Sasuke was now tied to the bed, forming a nice little X. His eyes were still closed, ever the pessimist. His head had rolled slightly to the right. _Still, we're having a good time, right?_ Of course they were. Haruno Sakura was good times, after all. Everyone says so. She crept onto the bed, and positioned herself next to Sasuke, slinging her arm around him.

"Isn't this nice, Sasuke-kun?" She started to smell his hair as she the words came out of her mouth. "Yeah, it's nice. We're finally together. We can experience each other." His hair did smell good, like hers. Maybe they used the same shampoo? They remained like this for several minutes. It seemed longer, but things didn't seem right. Sasuke's eyes were closed. She could feel his body heat, but he seemed like a statue. Who knew he was so frigid? It was almost cute.

She got up, and stared at him. He looked great. He smelled great. Sakura felt like she had to experience more. She took a seat at the bed where his right arm was tied. She began to uncover the bandages Sasuke kept there, as though she was unraveling a birthday present. Sasuke's arm was pale and lithe. It reminded her of a fish. _Doesn't it look good, though? You have to taste it. EXPERIENCE it. Am I wrong?_ No, she wasn't wrong. She knelt, and started to lick Sasuke's arm. She started just where the elbow began, and slowly made her way up to the wrist, leaving a fine line of spittle down his arm. He did taste good. It was an experience alright. _Even if he isn't talking, now you know him better. You've experienced different facets of Sasuke. His smell, his taste, his TEXTURE. They're a part of you now. Right?_ Right. Damn right. Of course, there was a lot left to do.

"Are you enjoying yourself as much as I am, Sasuke-kun? It's going to be like this forever, just you and…" A loud crash prevented Sakura from finishing. Splinters of wood and shards of glass seemed to spray everywhere, her window crushed under the weight of an intruder. Yet it wasn't an intruder, it was… _What's going on? That's an ANBU guy… is someone after Sasuke-kun? Is Orochimaru back for him? I won't let anyone take him away from me now that we're together._

The ANBU agent was speaking into a headset. "We've got her, but we're too late." A second agent came from downstairs. "I found the remains downstairs. Both had their IDs, they're her parents. They've decomposed greatly. Killed before she even graduated from the Academy…"

_What? Her parents… killed? By who? It had to be Orochimaru!_ Sakura was panicking. She looked at Sasuke, and started to brush his collar. If it was Orochimaru, Sasuke's seal would be reacting. When she looked at Sasuke's neck, she didn't see the seal. Sasuke's neck had been slit. Was it… was it Orochimaru? She felt sick.

One of the ANBU guys was speaking. "Let's get her out of here," he motioned to Sakura. "Take her to Ibiki, we don't know if there are any other victims.

The man received little resistance. Sakura's eyes were fixed on Sasuke's body. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't.

_I did it for us, Sasuke-kun. I did it for us._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Here were a few questions as samples:

Q. What happened to the frog?

A. There was no frog. The frog doll was intended to be very obvious symbolism, not only for the affection she wishes Sasuke would give her, but the way she absent mindedly ignores Naruto's similar feelings for her.

Q. What Role did Sakura okay in the deaths/Was Sakura the murderer?

A. Sakura killed her parents and Sasuke without being fully aware of it.

Q. How did the ANBU know to come?

A. They were there investigating the murders.

Q. What happened to Sasuke and when?

A. Sasuke's death is left up to the reader's imagination, and the whole fair scenario is something Sakura convinced herself actually happened.

The credit to this story belongs to AUNAO of the GameFAQS. Message Boards. Neither of us own Naruto.


End file.
